You Smile
by Links6
Summary: A glimpse into a relationship with Dean. The ups and downs...


**AN:**This was originally a songfic to "U smile" by Justin Bieber (*shrug*) but I edited it out... meh

This is pretty much a looking-glass type of fic with just a few drabbles on different scenarios. Imagine if ever Dean decided to settle down? Yeah... this is my take on it. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing and not my best ^^;; but it was fun to do LoL

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its AMAzing characters!

* * *

**You smile**

"Dean?**"**

His head popped up from underneath the car, "Babe?" he said, already wheeling out from Impala.

She laughed and put her foot behind the wheel to stop the cart, "I just wanted to know if you wanted something from the shop… We're out of milk," she explained.

He wormed himself off the cart before standing up, "I'll go…" Dean said and grabbed the keys from her hand. He kissed her protests away before moving the tools away from the Impala. "'Sides, you broke your leg, how are you going to be able to drive, anyway?".

She quirks an eyebrow, "I broke my leg four months ago, Mother Hen," she said and watched him shrug as he slid into the driver-seat with a smug smile.

_**...**_

"…. Are you seriously going to go now?_**" **_she asked, her voice showing just how unimpressed she was by his actions. It was 2 am and he was leaving for a job.

Dean paused in his packing, "Please don't do that… You know… ", he sighed slumped over, his shoulders hunched over and his head hanging down.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I know…" she assured before stretching out, "Oh well…. Might as well get an early start on the Wendigo… no sense in arriving at noon". She walked over to her closet and pulled out a ready-packed travel bag.

He looked over to his wife, "You had that thing all the time?" he said, feeling a bit upstaged.

"Cha…. But don't expect me to change out of my jammies… we can stop at a gas station later on," she snapped and slung the bag over her shoulder.

Dean watched her waltz down the hallway before grinning to himself, "Wouldn't dream of it" as he reminded himself just how happy he was about her choice of nightdresses.

"_I heard that"_

_**...**_

"Can I drive?" she asked, and blinked innocently up at him.

Oh yea. She knew she was playing dirty. Asking him _the _most un-askable thing of all. Handing over his pride and joy. His shining princess. His first love.

"I…. uh…. You… " Dean stuttered, fighting to find some graceful way to say '_NO_' to the woman he loves. And he was failing miserably.

"_Pleeeaaassseee?_" she asked, standing on the tips of her toes to meet him with a kiss. His arms snaked around her waist as she tilted her chin. She could feel a grin on his lips as soon as she put her hand in his pocket.

He broke away for a moment, "You know, this _is _a bit public… not that I mind… but, never thought you'd want-" Dean's hand snapped to his pocket once his wife jumped into the driver's seat and started Metallicar.

_**..**__**.**_

___"Umm…. Dean?"_

~"_What's wrong?"_

"_I know you're on a hunt…. But…. Uh… could you, you know… later on…. Pop over here for a bit?"_

~"_Uh…. Babe, we're in St. Louie, it's going to take a while to-"_

"_To meet your new son"_

~"_I'll be there in three hours"_

Two-and-a-half hours later, Dean and Sam arrived at the hospital.

_**...**_

"That was fun"

~"_That _was a witch, babe. They're so friggen' skeevy! How could that be fun?"

"It's not often I get to hunt with you and Sammy!"

Sam leaned over from the backseat and pulled on her ponytail, "It's Sam," he corrected and leaned on the backrest, "Anyway, you can drop me off at the bus stop in Chicago".

"Going to see your girlfriend again, Sam?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Dean chuckled as Sam's face turned incredibly purple.

"Hey, you going to meet up with us again for Spring break?" Dean asked calmly. He knew Sam had re-enrolled for a course at the College. But Sam didn't know that they knew, but when it came to family... they made it their job to know. That's why, when Sam smiled, they couldn't help but follow.


End file.
